


Охуеть какой кроссовер 4

by 2Y5



Series: Охуеть какой кроссовер [3]
Category: Vikings (TV), Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Romance, Selfcest, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: Продолжаем серию потрахушек с попаданцами)))





	Охуеть какой кроссовер 4

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю Alarm, люблю тебя, сволочь, заходишь редко, но метко XD
> 
> Складывала я их как мозаику из тысячи кусочков, надеюсь, рисунок вышел хорошим)))  
> Моя группа в вк, посвящённая творчеству и моей любви к слэшу http://vk.com/club134878952 ПОДАЛ ЗАЯВКУ - ОТКРОЙ ЛИЧКУ!!!
> 
> Вторая часть - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4790275 (рассекречено компаниями "Кинк Инкорпорейтед" и "Ангст безлимитед")
> 
> Визуализация:   
> Рагнар - http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=dee266d46886ed35b1b16cc3590d6c34  
> Лотар - http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=fd4707dd5f391fafa6fdd867caac52ac
> 
> Критику не принимаю, писалось ради того, что написалось.

Рагнар влетел в покои, с размаху захлопнув за собой дверь. Внутри все скручивало, хотелось рвать и метать, выть раненным зверем, рычать и кидаться на врага, но… Врагом был Флоки. И это меняло все.

С момента убийства Ательстана прошло уже много времени, но… эта боль никогда не унималась полностью. И стоило им с Флоки пересечься, как зарубцевавшаяся рана вскрывалась вновь, и из нее выплескивалась зловонная ярость, гнилая обида и горькая тоска. Ведь в тот день он потерял их обоих.

Однажды Люк рассказывал, что далеко-далеко в небе… в «кос-мо-се» есть черные дыры. Огромные зияющие черные провалы в небытие, что постепенно всасывают в себя окружающее их пространство, и никто не знает, куда именно пропадает то, что оказывается в опасной близости.

И теперь конунг ощущал, что словно и у него в груди такая бездонная, страшная пропасть, куда могут сгинуть его люди, семья и друзья. Флоки был жив, но для Лодброка он уже сгинул в этой тьме.

Но тут появились сначала Люк, а потом и Лотар. Эти двое словно бока драккара, огораживали границы, постепенно стягивали их, делая рану все меньше и меньше, но вот такие встречи, попытки Флоки достучаться до него срывали эти ограничения вновь, позволяя ярости выплеснуться наружу.

В груди все горело, очень хотелось вдохнуть, но не получалось, в горле клокотало, а глаза щипали слезы, и от этого было только хуже — он уже оплакал свою потерю, хотел отпустить, оставить в прошлом, не забыть, нет, но хотя бы чтобы время приглушило эту муку…

С громким криком викинг отшвырнул рядом стоящий стол в стену и тут же почувствовал сильные руки на свои плечах и широкую, мощную грудь, окутывающую спину живым теплом.

Первый порыв схватиться за оружие быстро прошел, когда под челюстью коснулись поцелуем.

Рагнар посмотрел вниз, на руки, обхватившие его поперек груди, — это были его руки, только на левой ладони с тыльной стороны белел шрам, которого у конунга никогда не было. В голове мимолетно мелькнула мысль — вот так значит смотрятся мои руки на чужом теле, мои грубые неласковые руки, привыкшие к оружию. Но, вопреки всему, викингу понравилось это ощущение своих-чужих ладоней на груди. Может, потому что они принадлежали Лотару, который был очень дорог и близок.

— Эй… Эй, тише… Выдохни, давай… Ну же, пожалуйста, Рагнар…

Горячие ладони перешли на ребра, надавили, а потом разошлись по рукам, с силой растирая, пытаясь уговорить взять хотя бы немного столь необходимого сейчас воздуха.

Подчиняясь этой неожиданной нежности, он открыл рот, вдохнул и ощутил, как ком в горле двинулся вверх, выталкивая изо рта всхлип, а из глаз — слезы. Соленые струйки прочертили дорожки по обветренной коже и затерялись бы в густой бороде, если бы Андуин не развернул конунга к себе, вжимая лицом в собственную рубаху, молча давая отпустить себя, освободиться от яда, с каждым словом бывшего друга разъедающего душу.

На несколько секунд Рагнар поддался этому ощущению, но потом злость поднялась с новой силой, и он сгреб ткань в кулаки, пытаясь оттолкнуть Лотара от себя, чего тот не позволил. Вдвоем они сцепились, как два волка: один пытался высвободиться из захвата, а второй никак не желал его отпускать, тем не менее, стараясь не навредить. И это бессилие вывело конунга из себя еще больше — удар вышел скользящим, но по ребрам, что вышло довольно чувствительно. Еще несколько ударов, подсечка — и вот уже оба покатились по полу, сталкиваясь со скамьями, обломками стола и постелью.

И вот в этот момент Лотару удалось зажать викинга, но следующего тычка не последовало — Андуин просто впился в губы, разведенные в оскале боя, принимаясь неистово целовать.

Рагнара словно льдом продрало по позвоночнику, когда горячка драки отпустила столь же быстро, сколь и захватила. В следующую секунду она сменилась лавой, о которой ему рассказал уже сам Лотар — камень, раскаленный настолько, что течет, подобно густому тесту.

Поцелуй вышел соленым, грубым, но от того лишь более приятным, словно Андуин разделил вместе с ним его горе, чувствовал его, ощущал как физически, так и духовно.

Постепенно ласки стали более нежными. Теперь Рагнар с сожалением проводил пальцами по рассеченной скуле иноземного близнеца, хмурился, когда замечал, как тот морщится от прикосновений к ребрам с правой стороны. Вскоре они и вовсе затихли, все также лежа в обнимку на полу, разглядывая друг друга, подмечая различия в своем отражении.

— Сегодня ты один? — тихо спросил конунг, не оглядываясь, впрочем если бы Люк был здесь, он бы точно кинулся их разнимать.

Лотар кивнул, подтверждая мысли викинга, и сел на пятки, подтягивая за собой и Рагнара.

— Сними рубаху и ляг на постель на живот, — попросил он, поднимаясь на ноги, чуть разминая тело, оценивая ущерб.

Лодброк давно научился доверять пришельцу, хотя очередная новая задумка того чуть ввела его в ступор. Тем не менее он удобно устроился поверх шкур, но дернулся, когда почувствовал, как на его бедра опустился немалый вес.

— Спокойно, я всего лишь хочу размять тебе спину, — пробормотал Андуин, наливая в ладонь чуть масла и согревая его. После он опустил ладони на стянутые мышцы, принимаясь сильно, со знанием дела отыскивать все узлы и болезненные места, один за другим позволяя им расслабиться под умелой лаской его проворных пальцев.

Через несколько минут Рагнар уже довольно постанывал, чуть двигая бедрами, поскольку такие приятные действия никак не могли пройти для него незамеченными в плане плотского наслаждения, тем более что и Андуин притирался к нему нехилым стояком.

Подгадав момент, викинг скинул того и тут же перевернулся, подминая под себя, принимаясь целовать так, словно заявлял свои права. Лотар подчинился, хотя время от времени кусался и перехватывал инициативу — так виртуозно целоваться конунгу еще нужно было учиться и учиться. Когда ладони с остатками масла на коже легли на поясницу и поползли вниз, Рагнар перехватил их и споро завел их хозяину за голову, на что тот лишь рассмеялся.

— Я всего лишь хочу почувствовать тебя ближе, правитель, — прошептал он, лукаво сверкая глазами.

Теперь Рагнар понял, почему после таких взглядов в его, конунга, исполнении Люк еще сильнее распалялся. Ласковая насмешка, открытое поддразнивание, дружеский вызов — прекрасная игра в исполнении прекрасного актера, дергающая за струны, что и так уже дрожали сейчас от возбуждения.

Демонстративно приподнявшись на коленях, под буквально облизывающим тело взглядом, викинг стянул штаны, представляя все свое великолепие на обозрение любовнику.

Лотар снова медленно прошелся глазами сверху вниз, отмечая на столь знакомом теле совсем другие шрамы, задержался на гордо стоящем члене, бессознательно облизывая губы, а потом нашел своими глазами глаза конунга и, не отрывая взгляд, стянул свою одежду, бросая куда-то на пол. Но Рагнар даже краем глаза не посмотрел в ту сторону, потому что Андуин медленно расставил оголившиеся ноги в стороны, тоже показывая себя, предлагая свое крепко сбитое, но не менее желанное тело, и от этого открытого приглашения в пах плеснуло кипятком, а глаза подернулись дымкой.

Поймав волну их общего настроения, викинг медленно опустился сверху, расставляя локти по бокам лица Андуина, упираясь грудью в грудь и лишь после этого позволяя их бедрам соприкоснуться, а членам — уютно устроиться в ложбинках на сгибе, пачкая нежную кожу влагой, сглаживающей тягучие движения. От всего этого хотелось кричать, хотелось ускориться, но и в то же время плавиться, как лед на солнце, дышать выдохом любовника, приникать к полураскрытым губам, не целуясь даже, лишь обозначая ласку.

Потерявший бдительность Рагнар не ожидал, что рыцарь вдруг сильно сдавит его плечи, как-то немыслимо выгнется и опрокинет его на спину. Осуществив задуманное, Лотар чуть поерзал сверху, притираясь к стволу викинга ягодицами, а потом вновь возьмет бутылек масла, в этот раз уже смазывая свои пальцы и заводя руку себе за спину. Конунг почувствовал, как костяшки коснулись его яичек, протянул руку, своевольно охватывая мошонку, грубовато ее сжимая и приподнимая для лучшего обзора.

Так и есть — рыцарь готовил себя для него, хотя и было плохо видно, Рагнар не мог отвести взгляда до тех пор, пока Андуин не вытащил пальцы, размазал остатки масла по члену викинга и начал медленно насаживаться. Конунг словно сходил с ума — глаза показывали ему одно, но ощущения были совсем иными, Рагнару казалось, что он на себе чувствует отголоски того, что делал с собой Андуин.

У викинга перед глазами поплыли алые круги — любовник был узким и горячим, совсем как Люк в их первый раз. Именно эта мысль позволила Рагнару чуть прийти в себя и осторожно обхватить подрагивающие бедра Лотара, крепкие, совсем не похожие на бедра Люка — похожие на свои собственные — широкими ладонями, помогая осторожнее скользить вниз.

Как только Андуин полностью опустился, нанизав себя на член конунга, тот вновь приник к нему с поцелуями, позволяя передохнуть и привыкнуть. Но теперь он не целовал губы, а целовал скулу, ребра, все те места, где его стараниями красовались уже начавшие проявляться пятна синяков и где немного кровила разошедшаяся кожа. Осторожно слизывал алые капельки, словно собака, зализывающая рану.

— Прости, — прошептал он, преданно глядя в столь похожее на его лицо напротив.

— Не страшно, — ответил тот, приподнимаясь и опускаясь.

— Знаю, но я не должен был… — Викинг не смог договорить, невольно длинно простонав.

— Замолчи, — Лотар крепко взял лицо конунга в свои ладони, вновь двигаясь, — если бы ты действительно хотел мне навредить, ты бы использовал кинжал, что всегда лежит у тебя рядом с ложем. — На этот раз Рагнар встретил движение любовника, подаваясь вверх. — И если бы ты действительно хотел мне навредить… то я бы ответил тебе тем же, — выдохнул он это уже в губы викинга, ложась на него, заставляя опуститься на подушки под его спиной, резче двигая бедрами, знакомясь со своим-чужим телом вновь и чуть меняя положение ног, чтобы дать конунгу больше места для действий. И тот не заставил себя ждать — очень скоро они двигались быстро, сильно, но удивительно слаженно. Тихие выдохи слетали с губ, сплетаясь, и лишь это и влажные звуки совокупления нарушали тишину их уединения. Особое чувство интимности окутало их, голоса сливались, и то, насколько они были схожи, путало их разум, заставляя ощущать себя участниками какого-то восхитительного видения.

Приблизившись к пику, Рагнар крепко обвил мощный торс Лотара руками, притискивая к себе, не обращая внимания на болезненное шипение того, заставил замереть, и принялся с остервенением вбиваться снизу, вырывая изо рта любовника громкий крик, который разбил тягучую негу, утаскивая их за собой на дно и вознося на вершину.

Некоторое время они приходили в себя, после чего Андуин соскользнул в сторону, ложась спиной к конунгу, все еще справляясь с дыханием. Неприятная прохлада скользнула по груди, на животе отзываясь каплями быстро остывающего семени.

Викинг также развернулся на бок и подгреб застонавшего Лотара ближе, скользя рукой по крепкому бедру и ниже, сначала оглаживая раскрытую влажную дырку кончиками пальцев, а потом ныряя сразу двумя глубже, вырывая судорожный вдох и новую волну дрожи от макушки до пят.

— В следующий раз я сам это сделаю, слышишь? Сам буду тебя растягивать и смотреть, как ты снова уступаешь мне, расслабляешься, чтобы принять как можно глубже, но я не возьму тебя, нееет. Сегодня мы провели ночь без Люка, значит, мы должны ему. Я уложу тебя на спину, разведу твои ноги, направлю его в тебя, а потом возьму его самого. И только после того, как он насытится, я снова возьму тебя, ясно?

Рагнар ждал покрасневших щек, еще одной стайки мурашек, волны дрожи или на секунду сжавшихся натруженных мышц вокруг его пальцев. Но Лотар повернул к нему совершенно спокойное лицо.

— Возьмешь меня на коленях?

Грудной рык и ударившая его с оттягом по ягодице ладонь стали ему точнейшим ответом.


End file.
